


我正准备去死能稍稍帮个忙吗

by nancynancyy



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynancyy/pseuds/nancynancyy
Summary: 不要对传销头子用真情实感。结尾有齿轮组提及。





	我正准备去死能稍稍帮个忙吗

**Author's Note:**

> 预警:抹布，监禁，ooc，角色死亡，暴力因素  
> 反正你奥又不会真死，嗝。

每一个被拐骗的人都从信徒变成了神本人。玄妙得就像被酒精冲昏了头脑，飘飘然飞至这片大陆顶端，俯瞰全体所有物。从被俯视者变成了俯视者，角色身份的转变一时的确让人难以接受。对被命运击中的人而言，那起初是脑子里的一个声音，后来变成图片，然后一帧一帧连贯，变成扭曲的电影。然后被选中者恍然大悟:前面的人生不过是自己做的梦，只有现在的记忆才是可信的记忆，看似陌生的声音图片电影不过都是帮自己记起一切的媒介而已。他死亡了，但现在他又在另一具身体里复苏。我们应当跪下赞美伟大的神明，他永远不会腐烂，虽然他会死亡，一次又一次。  
为什么说是拐骗:被选中的躯体湮灭了，但这并非出于躯体本身的意愿。  
他被抓住了，又一次。他们总觉得抓住他是有用的，万 一这一次奥兹平真的死了呢。这是一场所知不对等的较量，双方筹码极不均匀。不知道对手最要命的秘密是很可怕的，就算单凭经验推测，我们也不能完全弄清楚奥兹平的转生原理。  
所以面对神明你会如何是好，渎神是不当的，弑神却是可歌可泣的叛逆行为。伟大的叛逆者，因为有他们无休止的反抗，世界的齿轮得以继续推进，永恒之反抗牵引我们向前。将双手放在他的脖颈上，不要被他琥珀色的眼睛迷惑住了。杀人者会迷茫一阵子，思索自己主子要彻底弄死的是不是这个看似普通的先生。奥兹平双手被反铐在身后，拖着铁链，被放在墙角。一条锥形物刺穿了他的大腿，由浅入深没入肉体，没有顾及动脉，干涸的血迹掩盖了金属的色泽。他安静得可怕，囚徒的尊严被照顾得很到位，太他妈到位以至于残存的aura都被搅得稀烂，空气中只有断断续续的呼吸声。  
特里安的奇怪爱好让人够呛，那条尾巴做了什么事我们无需知道。毒素已经在奥兹平的血液里蔓延了几圈。站在旁边看，这位阶下囚先生已经快是个死人了，之所以没死是因为解毒剂和葡萄糖。如果你知道某个人被杀了以后还会复活，那么控制他最好的方法是什么？当然是不能让他死。让他死掉等于给了他一条谁都拦不住的逃生通道，直接限制行动耗空aura是最方便的囚禁方法。奥兹平会失败，奥兹平会失败，奥兹平会失败，不信也得信。资历老一点的走狗们都明白，不能让这次抓回来的这个男人死掉，否则死掉的就是他们。有些嘴碎的说这怕不是那个老女人的什么负心汉情人才被如此对待，话音刚落就被黑色利刃刺穿心脏。  
把他放在墙角是一种方式，走狗们乐于舒展舒展筋骨，去，把他倒挂在某个地方，直到他脑充血晕过去，再放下来。或者干他，在施暴后再草草套上衣物，装成一副什么都没发生的样子，下一次再享受一遍撕开衣物的快乐。只有施暴者们自己知道他哪块地方已经出血，谁的烟头戳红了哪片皮肤，最多有多少个人同时干他，嘴巴大腿后穴甚至双足。领地之外的人也许正寻他寻到死去活来，而领地之内却是夜夜纵欲的疯狂派对。掠夺的劣质啤酒不用太多代价去换，他们把酒倒在皮鞋尖上，再扯着囚徒的头发令他舔净，末了再脱下皮鞋抽打那张脸，在他的脸上留下半个足印。奥兹平绝大多数时候保持沉默，但施暴者扭过他的脸仔细端详时，会发现他在笑。说不清是嘲讽还是轻蔑还是愉快，那种微笑一千种人有一千种解读方式。但谁管他笑不笑，毕竟这个人很能给人带来挫败感。就算头天把他搞到攀上几次干高潮，让他嘴巴微张像渴死的鱼，第二天奥兹平看着刑具皮鞭仍然能气定神闲说日安先生们，仿佛这是某个茶会而他只是受邀者之一。

 

地下室里有个好玩的玩具，这事大家都知道。有人会对玩具产生感情也不奇怪，小孩子喜欢玩偶熊，晚上睡觉都要抱着不松手，稍稍长大了仍然保留着这种喜好也不奇怪。某一次，就有某个良心未泯的新家伙，爱上了那个不知道被多少人操过的玩具。他负责注射药物，葡萄糖或者其他什么，有时还会喂点水。他卷起男人的袖口，露出紧贴皮肤的青色血管，将针头缓缓推入。奥兹平有时会发出轻微的闷哼声，在注射结束后还能对他寒暄。至于喂水，有一天早上他来到地下室，发现了几乎失去意识的奥兹平。于是他在注射后仔细想了想，良心发现去倒了杯干净的水，泼了半杯在他脸上以鉴定死活。奥兹平被呛醒了，背抵着墙不停地咳嗽，铁链摇晃出动人的弧度。虚弱的男人抬头，微微点头向他致意，用依然沉稳的嗓音向他道谢。他摇摇晃晃出了地下室，品味着那句谢谢，一瞬间他觉得自己身上充满了从未有过的满足感，仿佛短暂成为了慈悲的救世主，周身发热的感觉让他目眩神迷。他不明白，比起单纯摧毁，有的人更喜欢摧毁后修复的过程，拆了钟表，再把一堆破烂零件拼回去，拧紧发条，齿轮作响，指针摆动。看着一样东西不仅死由自己决定，生也受自己支配，是一种假慈悲式的自我陶醉。以为自己强大而被人需要，以为自己能够支配别人，这是一种最凶险的自以为是。  
他后来也偷偷给奥兹平带过糖果。奥兹平亲自告诉他自己对甜食的喜爱，他盯着对方琥珀色的眼睛，联想到了太妃糖。获得囚徒的信任让他兴奋，毕竟其它走狗可没有这种高级待遇。奥兹平任由他剥掉糖纸，把硬糖放进上下牙关间，张嘴时嘴角滑出唾液他也毫不在意。奥兹平用舌头去钩那块糖，不小心舔到了男人的手指。男人惊恐地缩回手，逃出了那个小房间，整整一天他的手指都在颤抖。他之前也跟其他人一起干过那个男人，在酒精的晕眩中骑坐在对方身上，听着对方不成调的喘息。但那次做爱给他带来的冲击远不及这次被舔舐手指。他无意识地摩挲，脑袋里反复出现奥兹平嘴角的唾液与信赖的眼神，毫不过问是糖果还是毒药便一口咬过他带来的东西，这种依赖感让他发疯。  
他开始日益频繁地在白天去看望奥兹平，有时还会给他塞点报纸碎片供他阅读。奥兹平看见他时会点点头说你来了啊，语气熟稔像是多年好友。他没有多少故事可讲，蜗居黑暗的人经历都大同小异。倒是奥兹平的故事都很有趣，让他常常听入了迷。他年龄也不大，奥兹平说，比他原来的学生大不了几岁。奥兹平说学生们看过的世界，离这片阴暗的土地无比遥远的世界，有戮兽，但也有树林与飞鸟，清晨的第一缕阳光就能催动鸟儿婉转啼鸣一整天。学生们可以为了某种看不见摸不着的东西而献出青春，献出爱情，献出数年的努力，甚至献出生命。奥兹平描述的东西让他愈加飘忽，仿佛自身也被置身于阳光下，能够为自己相信的东西而死。可他根本没有可以为之而死的东西。突然他意识到了这样的想法无比危险，毕竟他大白天跑到地下室来已经是形迹可疑了。于是他抬手冲奥兹平扇了一个耳光让其闭嘴。但是下手之后一种快意又混杂着悔意涌上脑袋，新奇的情感体验，奥兹平永远能带给他新鲜玩意。奥兹平仍然保持着那种游刃有余的微笑，叹息一口气冲他摇摇头，那感觉不像是对待什么强奸他又殴打他的仇家，反而是像在对小孩子的幼稚行径感到无奈。男人又一次逃出了地下室。当天晚上的狂欢，他用酒精麻痹神经，让奥兹平的脸变成模糊的色块，然后骑上去毫不怜悯，比谁都更狠毒地把精液全部灌进对方体内。

 

第二天，他默不作声给奥兹平注射。奥兹平偏过脑袋，目光游移地盯着针头。沉默了一会，仿佛深思熟虑一般，奥兹平对他说，你想不想再来一次。  
他可怜的大脑仍然处于宿醉状态，一下子没明白奥兹平这句话是什么意思。奥兹平说，你昨天不是挺能干的吗，现在你有个机会，就你，和我。  
他有点震惊，奥兹平倒是毫不介意，甚至微微倾了身子把自己靠在男人耳朵边，说，谢谢你刚才给我喂的那杯水，先生，我的嘴巴现在可是干净得很呐。  
于是他用性器把奥兹平的头钉在墙上，像是钉一只美丽的蝴蝶标本，手牢牢揪住对方头发。奥兹平依然瘫坐在地下，舌头套弄着男人勃起的阴茎，口活做得体贴而到位，给了好几个深喉以示爱意。男人最终挣扎着射在了奥兹平的嘴巴里，奥兹平舔舔嘴角像是在舔上次吃糖时流出的唾液。经过昨夜的纵欲，他现在已经没多少能射出来的东西了。完事后他提起裤子，奥兹平用牙齿帮他拉起裤链，他又跌跌撞撞地离开房间，像是刚刚私会了情人。后来，他开始单独使用奥兹平的屁股。奥兹平在他射精时语气正经而平稳地说，你射那么多，你觉得我会不会怀上。他无意识地抚摸着对方的小腹，被这句话揉乱神经丢弃防线。天，他的情人被锁在地下室里还对他依赖百般，天天都像是在等待他，只是等待他，那么多人与奥兹平交合，但奥兹平只是单独要了他。  
他开始读奥兹平的每一个眼神，即使是在人群中，他总觉得奥兹平在私自向他交换信息，那是爱语，在粗暴的撕扯和辱骂中目光向他轻轻略过，像是蝴蝶翅膀掠过眼睑。奥兹平几次被只用后穴操到干高潮，那神情中的痛苦比快意更多一层。于是他趁其他男人不注意，偷偷帮奥兹平用前面释放，奥兹平飨足的神情他永生难忘。又一次成为了别人的救世主，这位先生自我感觉良好无比。他甚至开始少喝酒，只为在其他人都醉倒后能够帮奥兹平清洁身体。奥兹平任他摆布，抬手仰头随他起伏。他抚摸着那具伤痕累累却依赖于他的身体，低头亲吻每一处粗暴的伤口，再用牙齿撕扯开结痂的旧疤流出新鲜的血液，再清理干净，重复着小孩子般单调的游戏。有时他的所谓清理反而做得比之前还要过分，他根本控制不住汹涌的欲望。第二天他不敢出现在奥兹平的视野里。一旦他鼓起所有勇气再度出现，他必然战战兢兢心跳加速，他觉得他要失去他的爱情了。直到又一次看见奥兹平信赖的目光，他才又一次感到了巨大的幸福。fort-da，在一次高潮后，他解了奥兹平的手铐，奥兹平轻轻拍打着他的背，念着这样的词。他问奥兹平，你在说什么。奥兹平用亲吻堵住了他的问题。  
他做梦，梦到他有一只毛线团。他把毛线团扔出去，看着线团咕噜咕噜滚很远，他笑得很开心。但他突然警觉，毛线团散掉了他就再也不能做这样的游戏了，于是他一路跟着跑了很远，直到拾起那只剩线不多的线团，他才舒了一口气，把线一点点缠回去，再一次把线团丢出进行游戏。

 

然后，线团散了。有一次他们做爱，就他们俩，他将奥兹平的腿放在他的肩上，胯一挺到底。奥兹平随着他的节奏驯服地晃动着腰肢，每一下似乎都信赖地让他进到最深处。他因为这样的律动而颤抖，生命的引力让他潮汐难平。奥兹平的腿从他肩上垮下缠住他的腰，得到鼓励的他在这具身体上越发疯狂，身体的每一次嵌合都让他发出一声欣喜的呜咽。奥兹平的手不知什么时候空了出来，先是抚摸着他的脸颊，拭去汗水，然后顺着手臂一路向下，擦过每一块隆起的肌肉，握住对方手腕，将对方的双手放在自己的脖颈上，仰起脖子。四指环绕，大拇指按压着气管与动脉，手指下是生命在跳动，扑通，扑通。奥兹平对几乎已经神志不清的他说，快，现在，杀了我，按下去收紧虎口，不是窒息性爱，是真的弄死我，让我死在你的爱情里。  
他动手了。

很简单的动作，轻松得像碾杀一只蚂蚁，奥兹平连手该放在哪都帮他摆好了，他只需要施力。他使的力气远远没有大到能拧断脖子的程度，但就是按下，收紧，喀嚓。他好像听到了什么声音。他忽然明白，那不是奥兹平发出的声音，那是他自己骨节活动的声音。  
身下人已经失去了呼吸。他比任何一次都惊恐，他明白Salem不会放过他，他杀了这个男人，虽然他不知道这意味着什么。他甚至以为这只是奥兹平又失去了意识，于是跌跌撞撞又倒了水往奥兹平脸上一泼。没用了，那张脸将永远僵硬，表情凝固在欢爱那一刻。他的爱人已经飞走了，他失去了自己唯一珍爱的东西。他不知道那天他是怎么离开那个房间的，同僚们也只当他是玩过了头，有的人还笑着说你趁我们不在还搞这口。他木讷地点头，从此那一声由他发出的清脆响声将成为他的梦魇，他扼紧对方气管的声音也是他扼杀自己的声音。  
上面那句话绝对不是什么比喻的抽象说法。那时Salem饶恕了他。几年后，他明白了那一声脆响更像预言。他去前线对抗敌对阵营，脑袋被一把黑色镰刀干脆切下，喀嚓，脖子从中间断开，皮肉分离的一瞬间，他看到不远处站着一个小男孩。男孩眼珠边缘泛绿，瞳孔周围有一圈琥珀色。  
男孩盯着男人，眼神平静，仿佛并不是在目睹杀人。男人禁不住再看了一眼，最后一眼，他辨明了男孩嘴角一抹令人熟悉的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这是一个童话爱情故事。


End file.
